


Taohun

by tally_hoed



Series: Heart AU [8]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 01:49:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4769006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tally_hoed/pseuds/tally_hoed





	Taohun

“Tao you need to wake up like right now!”

Tao does just that, unhappy that the first thing he has to deal with his Sehun’s whiny-ass voice.

“What the fuck man? You know I’m hungover and you still choose to wake me up before noon?”

“Oh god what have we done? Look at this! It can’t be real right? I mean we weren’t even sober!”

Tao wants to smack Sehun in an effort to shut him up but the papers in front of his face seem to pull his attention.

“What the fuck Sehun, why is this shitty piece of paper telling me I’m now the owner of your heart?”

The alcohol in his system is stopping the wave of panic from consuming him but it seems like Sehun is hyperventilating enough for the both of them.

“It’s fake right? Tell me this is fake.”

When Sehun simply shakes his head and collapses on Tao’s bed, the panic starts to set in. Along with the anger.

“That is the last fucking time I go drinking with you. Fuck!”


End file.
